Polycarbonate resins have hitherto been known to be excellent materials in view of their heat resistance, transparency, mechanical strength, electrical characteristics and non-toxicity, but have disadvantages of insufficient flowability.
Processes which have been proposed to improve flowability include a process of adding a plasticizer to a polycarbonate resin, as disclosed, e.g., in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 39941/70 and 4100/73, etc., and a process of using a fatty acid having an aliphatic long-chain alkyl group or its chloride or a long chain alkylphenol, etc. which exhibits a plasticizing effect as a molecular weight-controlling agent for a terminating agent, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 50078/77.
The process of using a plasticizer improves flowability of a polycarbonate resin but involves vaporization of the plasticizer with a particular odor during molding. The vapors of the plasticizer are attached to a mold upon condensation and transferred to molded products, resulting in poor appearance of molded products, and cause deterioration of working environment due to the odor and other various problems. Further, the process of introducing a long chain alkyl group into a molecule terminal is free from disadvantages such as odor as is encountered in the use of a plasticizer and can attain a fairly improved flowability of a polycarbonate resin. However, since the amount of the long chain alkyl group that may be introduced to the terminal is limited, a satisfactory improvement of flowability cannot be expected.